Mine
by PrismaticCollaborations
Summary: A James/Lily oneshot sort of based on Taylor Swift song "Mine"


I had finally begun to accept James Potter...I know, I couldn't believe it either. Lily Evans becoming friends with James Potter? Except it was more than that. It was like all those years of hating him had blinded me to what he really meant when he would say he loved me. It was almost as if...

No, I could not possibly be _falling for_ James Potter.

Then why are we sitting together under this tree by the lake. We're way too close _not _to look like lovers. But strangely, I don't feel any desire to move away. Being by his side just feels right.

We have long since stopped talking, so we're just sitting here in companionable silence, his hand just centimeters from mine. I don't want to break the silence, but since we've actually come to speaking terms, even to the point of becoming close friends, he has stopped asking me out and making elaborate declarations of his love for me. I wonder if that passion died suddenly, as I had always wished it would.

...Until now.

Okay, I've fallen for him, I admit it. I do love him, even if it took six and a half years to see it.

_Come on, James...tell me you still love me...do something. Grab my hand, touch my face, hold me close...heck, kiss me if you want to...I promise I won't fight you anymore._

I glance over at him to find his hazel eyes behind those round-rimmed glasses already fixed on me. For a moment, my heart stops.

Almost as if he read my mind, James slides a bit closer to me and puts his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side so that we're pressed together. I feel a shiver go down my spine as his hand brushes against me.

My eyes meet his again, and I think we're both thrown into a trance. His eyes...no words can describe them...even if I still hated him at this point in time, looking into his eyes at this close proximity, with his arm around me, I think I still would have done what I decide to do now...

...Okay, I don't decide, it kind of just happens.

I lean into him, and he tilts his head slightly. I don't want to stop looking at those beautiful hazel eyes, but when I feel his breath on my lips as he sighs, I lose control and my eyes slip closed just as our lips brush.

It's so gentle and soft, as if he's scared to do anything more. His lips are absolutely flawless...yes, I, Lily Evans, am reducing myself from loathing James Potter with fervent passion to swooning over his lips...

But I don't want him to be afraid of me anymore. I want him to know that I understand now...that I love him with all of my heart and soul.

My hands instinctively go to his face, and I brush back his unruly hair, also deepening the kiss a bit. Just that much more closeness makes my heart skip a beat, and I feel James moan.

_Oh, James...you are beyond perfect!_

Before I know what's happening, he's got me on the ground on top of him, his hands running through my fiery red hair, thumbs gently stroking my cheeks. Have I mentioned that I'm completely in love with this boy?

I don't want to, but I have to pull back to tell him...

But he speaks first, "Lily Evans," he's breathing heavily from the kiss, "I love you, and I will always, always be yours, and yours alone. I adore you."

I feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes, and see the longing in James' eyes...I've never said it back to him before, and he probably wonders if I will this time. Then again, I've never kissed him before, either...that was a huge step for me.

But he deserves this. He deserves to be loved and adored and cherished, because he could've been a jerk and gone out with every girl at school. Instead, he chose only one and stuck with going after her for this entire time. He's way out of my league, but there's no way I'm not going to tell him right now.

The tears are spilling from my eyes, but all that matters to me now are those desperately hopeful eyes.

"James...you are _the best _thing that's ever been mine...and I love you with all my heart."

Did I just say all of that.

James' entire face lights up and my heart does a little somersault. His perfect lips quirk into a completely swoon-worthy grin.

My hands go up to push back his hair and he grabs one and kisses my palm. _My_ James...is like Heaven.

I give up: I cannot hold back anymore.

I bring my lips crashing down on his, and this time, I'm the one to sigh in absolute bliss. I hope he knows that I am his, and will never be anything else. I could never leave him if I convinced myself that I just might possibly want to.

We need each other.

No way could anyone change that.


End file.
